prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanabi Nanase
is one of the protagonists of the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure based fanseries Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Birth of New Stars. Nanase is an outgoing and atlethic 14 year old girl, who aspires to follow her mother's footsteps. She is very ambitious and hard working. Nanase is strong willed, yet lacks of self-confidence. She likes to dream of a time when herself finds the power to believe in herself and her decisions. One day, when the light of the colors faded into deepest darkness, Nanase was facing upwards, noticing the the last shooting star falling down, onto earth. The following night, she was confronted by a creature from space named Horp, whose powers helped Nanase to transform into the new star . Appearance Personality Nanase is an outgoing and atlethic 14 year old girl, who aspires to follow her mother's footsteps. She is very ambitious and hard working. Nanase is strong willed, yet lacks of self-confidence. She likes to dream of a time when herself finds the power to believe in herself and her decisions. Relationships *'Hanabi Seinosuke:' Seinosuke is Nanase's father, who works as a cook at a local restaurant. He is married to Hanabi Haruka, an astronaut currently exploring the space. While his wife is away for work, Seinosuke does his best to take care for Nanase. *'Hanabi Haruka:' Haruka is Nanase's mother, who is exploring the space as an astronaut. *'Kirari Yozora:' A girl whom Nanase has met through Horp. Like Nanase, Yozora lives in Ogawa and eventually obtains the power to transform into a new star Pretty Cure. Following their destinies as Pretty Cure, Yozora and Nanase become friends and try to understand each others strengths and weaknesses. Etymology Hanabi - Hanabi comes from meaning "flower", combined with meaning "fire". Put together, the two kanjis mean "flower of fire". However, the accurate translation of Hanabi is "firework". In Nanase's case, the term firework might refer to the small explosions that are triggered when shooting rockets into the sky. Additionally, Cure Nova has the power of fireworks. Nanase - Nanase is a Japanese given name, whose meaning varies based on the kanjis used. Since Nanase's name is written in hiragana, the meaning can only be guessed. Common meanings of Nanase are and . However, nanase can also be a reading of 天川, which means "river of heavens", or more accurately "milky way". Cure Nova - A nova is a transient astronomical event that causes the sudden appearance of a bright, apparently "new" star, that slowly fades over several weeks or many months.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nova Cure Nova is Nanase's Pretty Cure alter ego, who holds the powers of the new stars, as well as fireworks. She first transformed, when Horp came to earth after the light of the stars has faded into darkness. In order to transform, Nanase requires her Starelry Box, which she activates with her Nova Pin. Attacks * : Cure Nova's first attack, which she first used in episode 1. Transformation "Cure Universe, Open Light!" is the transformation phrase used by Hanabi Nanase in order to transform into Cure Nova. Trivia *Nanase's birthday falls on November 13th. References Category:Pink Cures Category:Birth of New Stars: characters